


Radio Free Ohtori - R.E.M. - Fanvid

by FailureArtist



Series: Utena Music Videos [3]
Category: Adolescence of Utena - Fandom, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, R.E.M. - Freeform, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to the Shadow Girls from the movie "Adolescence of Utena"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio Free Ohtori - R.E.M. - Fanvid

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: scenes that are triggering in context

Radio Free Europe (Original Hi-Tib) by R.E.M. from the album Eponymous


End file.
